The present invention is concerned with the field of automated parking and storage systems, and more particularly, a software interface for monitor, control, operation, and presentation thereof.
Automated mechanical parking garage systems have been employed since the late 1950""s. Early automated parking garages utilized crane systems, conveyors, hydraulics and pneumatics to transport and store vehicles within a parking structure. Recently, more advanced systems have been developed which include computer-controlled, specialized equipment for carrying vehicles to assigned parking spaces in much the same way that computerized assembly lines or warehouses store and retrieve miscellaneous goods.
Examples of automated parking garage systems are described in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,561 by Takaoka, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated High-Raised Parking System,xe2x80x9d which issued Nov. 21, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,246 by Broshi, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Storage System,xe2x80x9d which issued Sep. 17, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,364 by Schneider et al., entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Parking System For Motor Vehicles,xe2x80x9d which issued Nov. 12, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,753 by Schween, entitled xe2x80x9cModular Automated Parking Systemxe2x80x9d, which issued Sep. 23, 1997.
Since the early 1980""s, many computer-based systems have employed a graphical user interface (GUI) to present information to and receive input from a user or operator. In many cases, such a GUI is little more than an alternative expression of a traditional interface. For example, certain operating systems employ the GUI to collect and display substantially the same information as traditional text-based operating systems (where a GUI is defined as any computer interactive interface that substitutes graphics for characters, which graphics are manipulated by a pointing device, e.g., a mouse or trackball, and which graphics are displayed utilizing a processor).
Although both automated parking technology and GUI technology have co-existed for the last twenty years, there are no known GUIs for applications that control the operation of an automated parking and storage system. Moreover, there are no user interfaces, graphical or otherwise, which present the status of the components in an automated parking and storage system in an intuitive and unambiguous way suitable for a novice operator.
Accordingly, there is a need for architecture that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for architecture that presents and manages information in the automated parking and storage facility in an intuitive and unambiguous way, enabling even a novice operator to understand the status of the components of the automated parking system. Further, there is a need for a system that graphically provides alerts regarding the status of components of the automated parking and storage system and enables an operator to take corrective action using the same display interface presenting the alert.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein, in one aspect thereof, is management system architecture for management of an automated parking and storage facility using an interactive interface such as a GUI. The interactive interface is utilized to display a graphical representation of various components of the automated parking and storage facility. The method also includes steps for displaying a number of graphical objects in relation to a virtual floor or level of the facility. In this way, the present invention represents the entire state of the automated parking and storage facility.
The graphical objects displayed in relation to the floor approximate the actual physical layout of the floor and may include an entry/exit station (EES), a module for transporting a vehicle along an x-axis, a module for transporting a vehicle along a y-axis, a module for transporting a vehicle along a z-axis and vehicle storage racks. In some cases, duplicate elements may be displayed to accurately depict the floor layout. For example, three EES objects may be displayed to represent a floor having three EES.
The present invention further includes the process of displaying a plurality of control objects. Each control object is associated with controlling an aspect of the automated parking and storage system. For example, a control object may be a graphical button used to start or stop a physical process. Of course, an object displayed in relation to the floor may also act as a control object. For example, a vertical lift conveyor object may be selected by an operator to monitor or control the operation of physical vertical lift conveyor equipment.
The plurality of graphical objects include at least the representation of the EES for ingress and egress of the automated parking garage and storage facility of a vehicle or item, a transport module for transporting the vehicle or item within the automated parking garage and storage facility, and a plurality of storage racks for storing the vehicle or item. The GUI also displays vehicle or item dimensioning and imaging information, and detailed diagnostic information for various facility system components.
The disclosed architecture further includes the capability of allowing an operator to access the management system from either or both a local node and a remote node, which nodes are in operative communication with the management system. The operator can then manage operation of the facility through monitor and control of various components of the facility, as well as retrieve stored information.
The architecture further includes the capability of allowing a user at a remote interactive node to access selected information of the management system via a web site. The web site provides one or more web pages accessible by the user for obtaining parking and storage information. The information includes, but is not limited to, occupancy information so that the user can ascertain whether the facility has an available storage rack, and on-line transaction capability to that the user can pay to reserve or secure one or more storage racks for future use.